Various mechanisms exist for authenticating users on log-in to a computing device. Biometric data may be used to authenticate a user. However, booting the computing device still poses significant risks. Existing systems may not utilize data on management consoles or remote servers during boot because the host processor typically cannot communicate remotely until the system has booted, and the operating system has been launched. Various mechanisms may be used to spoof the authentication systems during boot, thereby making authentication of biometric data at log-in suspect.